


Aokise Fanart

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, aokise - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Yaoi, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for a fanfic I'd planned on writing. Never got around to it but I do remember the weather being absolutely stifling back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aokise Fanart




End file.
